Family of the new Apostles
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: First they were exorcists, then they were traitors said to be Noah's, and now they are the new apostles. New and old representations. They are the same, but different from one another. "Allen" is not just one this time. Now there are 14. 14 new apostles and 14 possibilities of what could have been. Title changed from "One giant family".l
1. Chapter 1

**So I debated over doing this for awhile and my editor *cough* my best friend Ari-pon*cough* was against me doing this. Saying I already had enough stories to do. Either way I went against her wishes and now here I am! I do hope you'll all enjoy! By the way thanks author12306 for helping me!**

**I hope you and everyone else reading enjoy this fanfic.**

**I do not own DGray man. Altho it doesn't hurt to dream...**

**On the side not this story does not follow a certain time line. They're all simply one shots gathered into one book.**

The dining room was dimly lit, hardly any light to use to see. However the moment an unknown shadow in the room clapped their hands lights poured in from the ceiling and floating balls of light were seen scattered throughout the dining room.

The shadow now visible in the light was shown to be a man in his late twenties with long white hair pulled back nicely in a ponytail wearing a top hat with a silk royal blue ribbon and a transparent clown mask. He wore a plain white dress shirt a blue vest and black tail coat with plain black dress pants. On the left side of his face was red scar leading up above his brow to reveal an upside down star. He wore a cheerful smile his eyes shut gently.

"Well, I do believe that everyone is here this time, no?" The way he had asked the question put fear into the other occupants.

Only one brave soul answered.

The boy was small and looked to be around ten years old. He was dressed in white with golden accents, a small white top hat on his head decorated with black ribbon and yellow rose. His face was unmarked 'cept for a red scar the left side of his cheek. He had a grin on his face as he answered, "Gomenasai E-lin-san. We couldn't get the two new members to come, and Red and Lalen are busy being on tour. Their manager won't let them relax either. Nal is unable to get up because of," he blushed long with the others at the mention of what Nal and his lovers had been doing the night before. He coughed into his hand.

"Anyways," he continued on."Nal is unable to walk and well that's it. Other than them were only missing three that we have yet to find, and two others who are reluctant to join."

The atmosphere grew tense. Everyone watched in anticipation at what E-lin would do. He stood up and the rest prepared to run far, far, away if they needed to. The only ones who didn't were the younger ones and the one dressed in dark colors. Instead they sighed.

E-lin immediately broke out in sobs. "Why!? Why can we never have nice entire family dinners! What is so wrong wrong with just wanting to see my beautiful children!?" He continued sobbing leaving everyone who panicked in fear to remember how he was usually like.

'_I can't believe we forgot how this guy usually is! He seems like such an idiot at first, but then if we piss him off he's just add scary as Adam!'_

He continued crying for two more minutes before someone finally stood up to calm him.

He appeared to be sixteen wearing a light purple dress shirt with a black tank top underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black jeans. His right hand white and unmarked while his left was a dark purple looking almost black with a blue cross on the back. A cigarette hanging on his lips. His hair white hair was styled in a way that covered part of his face. A purple scar ran down the left half of his face adding to his somewhat punk-ish style.

"E-lin-san please calm down and be happy. I mean maybe not all of us are here, but give the other two some time. After all it took everyone here time to get used to," he wanted his hand around struggling to find the word he was looking for, " 'this'. You know that. Just give it time." He smiled reassuringly at the older man handing him a box of tissues to dry his eyes with and to blow his nose.

"I suppose you're right. Still, though, I'll have to talk to Red and Lalen's manager about giving them time to spend with us."

They all sweat dropped at his words, but simply nodded if to keep in as good mood. He clapped his hands and then dinner began.

From the head of the table was E-lin. From then on it was Red, who was seated on E-lin's left and Lalen, who was seated on his right, who were unfortunately not here. Following Lalen was Aren, Ian, Ren and his friends. Following Red was Nel, Lan and his two bodyguards, and finally Nal and his lovers plus their daughter.

The dinner began and soon the dining room was filled with chattering voices and wonderful laughter. The younger group talking about school and what happened. The older adolescents talking about their classes and careers. Meanwhile E-lin sat back listening to them chatter about while drinking a glass of wine a smile playing on his lips. The phone rang and as he stood to get it someone else reached it before him.

He was slim and wore a warm peach pink dress shirt a white neck high shirt underneath along with white pants. He nodded his head talking quietly to whoever was on the other line chuckling quite a bit before turning around and flashing all the occupants in the room a smile. His hair was long and white bangs covering his brows before being pulled back in a small spiked ponytail. Down the left side was a faint pink scar almost unnoticed by anyone who sat far away.

He walked over to E-lin immediately handing over the phone to him whispering in his ear, "Try not to scream please. My ears are still hurting from the last time you screamed."

E-lin pouted and muttered, "I don't scream that loud..." The other sighed before giving him a small smile. He walked over towards his seat three others already there waiting for him.

The first was a young man around his twenties with tan skin, long wavy locks that were the color of orchids and tied in a loose ponytail. He wore a matron colored dress shirt and pants. A cigar hanging on his lips. His face was young looking and gentle looking. His eyes were golden and a beauty mark stood below his left eye.

From two seats from him was another male around the same age with the same colored hair and eyes. His skin was peach colored unlike the other. He wore a deep red colored dress shirt matching his lovers, and a black shirt underneath. In the seat next to him was a young girl about the tender age of four with short white hair.

She had mist blue eyes that sparkled silver and in the right light shined with over a thousand colors. She had a cute purple and pink lace bow in her hair and wore a vanilla and pink layered dress with black leggings and flats. She giggled at her 'Daddy' repeatedly rushing him to hurry and sit next to her.

Nal smiled and made his way to his daughter. Aren smiled, the boy was an enigma, chuckling softly at the scene. He turned his head slightly looking at everyone in the room.

He smiled solemnly, but it was a genuine smile with pure happiness. E-lin was crying again talking to Red and Lalen who had called them over the phone apologizing for not being able to make today's dinner met. His eyes closed.

_'Today's dinner might not have been perfect, but..it's still ggreat. Still...I hope that next time they'll join us,'_ he giggled softly stabbing a piece of cheese cake and shoving it into his mouth, _'The only thing we can do is wait for them to come of their own accord, although that doesn't mean I can't provide a helping hand~ After all they always do come around.' _There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He held the palm of his hand open whispering Latin.

He pulled out a sketchbook an image appearing in front of him. On the page it showed all of them laughing and having fun. He grinned widely and returned to the conversations at hand, the sketchbook in his hand vanishing. Almost as if it had never been there in his hands. No one noticed, and if they did...well they wouldn't tell. After all, he was the one that held them all together. He was the 'Musician'.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to my two reviewers and followers! I'm so happy! ^^

Okay, so originally this was in italics and bold, but I'm too lazy to even redo all that, so...

Anyways! Here's the next chapter!

~*~*~°~°~°~¿~*~*~°~°¿~°~*~¿*~°~°~*~*~¿~°~°¿~*~°~°~¿~*¿~°~*¿~*°~*¿°~*

Broken.

Lost.

Alone.

Feared.

Searching.

Discovering.

Wondering.

Questioning.

"Were we ever really needed?"

"Were we ever loved?"

"Did we even need to sacrifice ourselves for them?"

"Could we ever have been happy?"

"...Maybe...we should've just died, and then we would be been free."

"Yes we were needed. Why else would they have called for us?"

"Of course we were loved! Look at all the people waiting for us! Mourning for us! They miss us!"

"If we weren't like that then who would we be? Wouldn't be just like the Noah 's?"

"But we were happy."

"Are you sure we would've been free?"

"If we were needed why were we hated by those we called our friends?"

"They're just faking it. I bet they're happy knowing that they never have to us again."

"At least they had each other. They were better people than the Order!"

"We don't feel happy. We feel tired. Alone. Afraid. Sad. Angry."

"With death comes freedom."

"We weren't hated. We were never truly hated. They were simply scared."

"That's not true! You know it's not! You know that they're not like that!"

"But both sides are equally as bad as the other. The order had its darkness, but so did the Noah's. They also had their good sides."

"...Isn't that what you're feeling right now in this very moment though?"

"No with Death comes black and white."

"Scared of what?! What were they so afraid of that they hated us for it?!"

"Do we? Did we ever really know them at all?"

"...but with the Noah's there was Tyki and there was Rhode."

"No it's not."

"Wasn't life already like that?"

"Of this. Of what you're becoming right now."

"We do."

"You miss them."

"isn't it?"

"It wasn't. The world was always gray."

"..."

"It's okay to miss them. It's okay to want hate our friends because they were unjust to you. It's okay to want to be with them. I know you're both hurting. I do.

But what you're doing now is running away. Trying to escape the feeling of heartbreak.

If you really love them then don't throw away these lives you were given. Don't throw away their sacrifice like it was nothing!

Live! Live and wait for the day you can be together again!

"...And if that day never comes? What then?"

"Then I'll make sure it does happen. I'll make a miracle if I have to!

So, believe. Believe that it will happen! Believe that you'll see her again Red!

Believe that you'll get to hold her in your arms again and keep your promise!

Believe that you'll see him again, Lalen!

That you'll get to punch him for breaking that promise.

That you'll both get your happy endings. Because Rhode/Tyki would've wanted you both to live and wait for them."

"We miss them so much, it hurts. We want to see them so badly! ...but they're gone. They're gone..."

Aren watched them break down into tears. His eyes lifted up to the figures behind them. A tall Portuguese man with long curled purple hair with gray skin and golden eyes stood behind Lalen stroking her hair gently, but she was unable to feel it.

Behind Red was girl around fourteen, still pretty short, with spiky blue hair and gray skin with golden eyes. She patted his head smiling softly sadness held in that smile. They turned to him, "Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own d Gray man. I can dream though. By the way this chapter is completely random and I think I said in chapter that none of this would exactly be in order, so unless I start a mini plot none of this is gonna go in order really. Though I should make it so it does eventually... Anyways I was in a sad mood and listening to sad songs so if it comes out sad don't say I didn't warn you! Anyways enjoy and I hope you all like it!**

How could you?

Why did you do it?

What reasons do you have for hurting us?

Or...maybe you had been planning this from the start...

You were always a little mysterious and it seemed weird that even with all your power you were labeled fourth best in the ranks. You had enough power to overthrow E-lin and take charge, but you never did.

Instead you repeated Neah's mistake and betrayed us. You found the original and locked us out.

Do you know how hurt we felt?

Do you know how angry we were?

How confused?

...But maybe, maybe you were the most hurt out of us all.

You're a mystery that none of us seemed to understand.

Or at least the others don't yet.

I figured you out though. Maybe it's because I was your junior that you told me, or maybe it was just the fact that I was the closest one to you. Ian and Ai coming after. But what I do know for certain is that you never betrayed us.

You hurt us, but you were in so much more pain than us. Always were. Your reality was literally right next to the Original's. You knew killing him would cause a domino effect on us all, and you didn't worry about yourself, but you worried about the rest of us.

I know it wasn't just that though. From the start you didn't agree about killing him, but you helped search for him. And then, you found it. You found the truth. I don't know what that truth is, but I know that you found it. You find it,...but now you're gone.

We won't hear your laughter down the halls.

Feel your warm tackle hugs when we come in through the door.

Hear your piano play through the night til dawn.

We won't watch you run through the door trying to escape eating Red's cooking.

We won't see you play hide-n-seek with the younger kids, or see you baby sitting little Vala.

We won't watch you and Alex go up stage and perform.

Won't see a you model for Ian in the new clothes he made.

Won't see you smile anymore.

I don't want to say goodbye, and I know deep in my heart that you're not really gone. That you'll come back, so I'll wait for you...little brother.

So for now, rest dearly beloved 'Musician'. I'll be there when you wake up, so please wake up soon so that we may all be a family once more.

We're all waiting for you.

**... **

He, they, laid there on the white bed dressed in their colorful, colorless, dress attires. If not for knowing that they were they would've thought that the twins were simple sleeping. Ren stood in front of them head bowed down kneeling. He kissed their cold, yet warm, hands softly and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own d Gray man as much as I wish I could. Anyways thank you yo my two followers/reviwers I love you both so much! Thank you for your reviews! I hope you both enjoy this chapter and maybe have a good laugh. I sincerely enjoyed writing this one out! Thanks! **

································································

The room was tense and the sounds of people gulping filled the silence. Someone with chestnut hair bordering on red smiled wickedly a chef's hat on their head. His eyes were the color of silver and yet shined golden in the light. A red scar traveled down his left eye making him appear all the more scarier

In the room was Ren, E-lin, Aren, and Lan. Ren was dressed in a plain black v-collared long sleeve with matching sweats and soft fluffy slippers. His short white hair framed his face perfectly along with his matching silver eyes that glowed an eerily orchid purple. Down the left half of his beautiful face was a intricate scar almost like a tattoo.

Next to him was Lan, who was without his two guardians. Lan was around twelve while Ren was seventeen. Lan had the same white hair as everyone else, same scar on his left side, and same hair length. Only difference was his eyes. Unlike the rest his eyes were not silver but green bordering on warm honey gold.

Lan was dressed in baby blue p.j's a pillow in his arms being crushed tightly to the point that it began to flatten.

Spaces away from them were E-lin, who was dressed in pink(?) Pajamas with red bunnies and carrot orange slippers.

Next to him, just a few spaces close to the door holding a Baymax doll whilst yawning was Aren. He wore a sleeveless blue top, that went up to his neck, and green shorts that cut off abit before the knees.

Red was the one though who wore the chefs hat and old P.E clothes underneath the apron. In his hands were cooking utensils, and in front of them were blobs of unidentified substances.

Ren was the first one to speak. "R-red Onisan,"his finger shook as he pointed to the blob's in front of them, "what is that?"

Red grinned as if waiting for that question. He said one word before all hell broke loose. "Breakfast."

································································

Lalen was a pretty eighteen year old. She was a dancer, and a pretty famous one at that. Her brother Red was her partner. Like the rest though she had white hair that curled at the ends and a magenta scar running down the left side. Her eyes were mismatched with silver on her right and scarlet on her left.

Many would say that she had a body simply to die for. Her body many men said was simply heaven sent. Often times she'd find a man olgling her, and then one of her brothers would stand in front of her. Even more often she would get glares from many women. Some who were married and others who were single. It annoyed her to no end, but she would simply have to deal with it.

She had just woken up from her rest when she heard screams of terror in the hallway. Alerted by the screams she rushed out in her tank and shorts activating her innocence.

"Marionette Clown!" A soft pink cloak, almost white, appeared magically on her. The cloak was beautiful with its light pink color and it's tattoo like designs of roses and thorny vines on the edges. As well as the mask itself. It was transparent outlined in silver with designs of roses at the corner and other flowers.

The mask remained still on her neck, but looked as if it were watching. She ran through the corridors until she reached the area where all the screams were coming from.

She hadn't been the only one alerted though. Lenalee, Kanda, Alma, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda, Timothy, Meilin, Marie, Atiçador, Mana, Tyki, Neah, Nal, Nel, and Hane had all rushed over. The sight that greeted them was...horrifying.

There lying on the ground was E-lin his soul popping out from his mouth flying off slowly towards a randomly appearing light. Over to the corner of the room was Ren appearing to have passed out. But standing in the center with frying pans and magic were Lan and Aren. Both fighting off Red, who appeared as a demon with his demonic like smile.

In his hands was a pot of boiling glob and a spoon preparing to aim what was in the pot at them...or at least he was until he saw them coming in. Aren and Lan screamed at them, "_Run! Don't just stand there!_"

Crowley and Miranda went down first. No one even saw the attack coming. When the realization set in...well let's just say world war three began in the dining room of the Grand White Ark.

································································

They were the last ones standing. In the middle of the room panting for breath was Lalen, Nel, Aren, and of course Red.

The others had fallen one by one and now it was only the Marionette, the Angel, and the Musical Magician left with the Unholy one.

They had resorted to using their innocence to defend themselves, but even then the struggle was difficult. All around them lay the bodies of their fallen comrades. Some, like Lavi, had even been hung on the chandelier.

Lalen looked straight at Red almost debating whether or not she should kill him after this was resolved. He charged at them, and she decided that 'yes' She was going to kill him after all this was over for being such a pain.

She charged at him a battle cry escaping her chapped lips. Nel and Aren followed her lead. All three of their eyes gleaming in a dark way.

" _Prepare to die!_"

·································································

Ian and Ai to say at the very least were shocked to see the dining room in such a state when they returned from the fashion shoot in New York. Bodies everywhere and unknown substances littered around the room. Ian shut the door and turned around. They opened a gate far away from the ark and ate out.

For many years to come everyone would remember that day as the day that tragedy struck the Grand White Ark. The only survivors were the two who were not there that Sunday morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own D Gray man as badly as I wish it was so. TT^TT**

**So anyways this is supposed to be Ian recording a message for someone he left behind. This a few years after he's joined the others before him on G.W.A. Please enjoy!**

"There's so much I want to tell you. So much I want to say to you. To show you."

His beautiful misty silvered blue eyes warm and moist with unshown tears. He smiled emptily. His mismatched hands folded into one another.

"Back then I was the younger one. The one no one wanted. I was weak where you were strong. You were the one everyone wanted-that everyone acknowledged.

I was just your twin brother who was simply there. The one who was acknowledged only as your shadow. Back then I didn't know why I was even there. What my purpose was."

He chuckled mirthlessly, and slowly those chuckles formed into crazed laughter that broke into sobs.

"...I was...so lonely...so very alone and lost. I didn't know how to live for myself, I only knew to live for the use of others. Even when Mana took care of us. He was more affectionate towards you."

He buried his head in his arms his knees pulled up making him appear child like.

"Once I even recall him tell me to always be there for you. That I was there for you."

He was silent before chuckling.

"Back then I understood it as, 'You exist only to be her servant and keep her going.' Now, though, I understand what he meant. What all of them were trying to me."

He raised his head streaks of red falling from his eyes staining his white skin.

"I was there to be your guide. Your restrainer. Someone who would see you to the end of your path. In the end I left before you did. I was weak and craving the affection that you thrived within.

I wanted friends that didn't see me as your shadow. I wanted to have a normal life like others did. I want acknowledgement.

I wanted to be seen as myself.

Those were simply dreams that could never have been..."

A small smile reached his lips, "Or at least I thought so when I died. I thought that I could have nothing, and that I would never be anything but nothing," he giggled softly, " I met some really weird people who are supposed to be 'me' in another reality trying to convince me that my dreams weren't just that. That I could have my own life and be myself. That I could have what I wanted.

They taught me how to love others again without the distrust that I was being used.

They gave me an identity of my own. A new name.

They gave another chance at life even though it meant taking my scars onto themselves.

They gave me so much that even if I had eternity I would feel that it wasn't enough time to ever repay them.

They were patient always welcoming even I wasn't.

Always waiting and kindly taking care of me.

...

...

...

...

...

They became my family. I love them. There's nothing in the world that I would trade them for!"

He smiled widely at the screen of the camera. He held his left hand against his heart and whispered, "Sayonara bye bye Onee-san."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own D Gray Man as much as I sincerely wish I did.**** There will be some X-Over themes in the story. I needed ideas so I decided to also use crossovers. This did not come out how I wanted it to, but I still like it. I needed to get this out.**

**/**

Ai laid awake in his new bed staring up at the ceiling. It had only been a few hours since he discovered the truth about everything in his reality, and the truth...broke him.

It hurt knowing that he would always be alone and that no matter what it wouldn't matter. Nothing would. His vision blurred. He roughly tried rubbing his eyes to get the tears to stop, but they didn't. Instead they became stronger and began falling down his cheeks. Ai bit his hand trying to muffle his sobs. He didn't hear when the door opened and shut closed. He didn't notice when the feeling of another climbing onto his bed weighed down on the bed.

**/**

Aren had been wandering the halls late at night once more listening to the soundless music that only he, the Musician, could hear. It was how he knew. He padded silently towards the south wing hearing Ai's hurtful music playing. The violin being played so fast it sounded like screeching. The beating of drums sounding like lightning. The piano played so roughly it made him cringe.

He made his way towards Ai's room the Ark opening the door for him. He saw Ai biting his fist choking back his sobs. Aren crept silenlty onto the soft plush bed until he was besides Ai. Then he pulled the younger child into a tight hug. He heard his surprise and felt his struggle but that only made him more determined to keep him close.

Ai to say the least was very shocked when he realized that someone had snuck into his room and that he, too busy trying to muffle his sobs, didn't notice. He remained there in pure shock for a couple of seconds before trying to struggle. The others grip on him became tighter and made breathing abit more difficult. He stopped struggling and laid there in the persons arms calming himself. Eventually he felt the hold on him become looser.

He tilted his head up trying to see who it was that had snuck into his room. He was once again stunned when he realized that it was Aren, their beloved Musician! He gaped up at him in pure shock. He almost, _almost, _felt bad about trying to attacking him earlier, but in his defense anyone would panic when they were suddenly hugged from out of the blue when they thought that they were all alone in their _own _room.

He heard him giggle softly. "I suppose I did deserve that knee to the stomach and punch to the cheek." Ai's cheeks turned a light rosy pink. He pouted. Aren smirked softly. He pulled him closer; Ai's head reasting below his chin his ear pressed against his beating heart.

It was silent. The gentle fluttering of curtins from opened windows the only sound heard. Aren's eyes began to close until he heard Ai mumble a question directed at him.

"Why did you come here?"

Aren sighed mentally to himself. "Because, I heard your music. It was sad and filled with pain. ...it was like the others."

This piqued his interest Ai sat up, Aren sitting up as well. "What do you mean like everyone else's?" His eyes burned with curiosity. Aren sighed and yet chuckled softly.

"Lalen, Red, E-lin, Lan, Ian, Nel, Nal, and Ren;When I first met them their music was destructive. It was a combination of fire and music. It was beautiful in its own way, but it was horrible. Their music represented their state of mind- their emotions. Being "ALLEN", or individual pieces of him with our own lives, we are strong. We have the possibilities of becoming another Earl or becoming God like Alex. We have our own lives and it's those lives that we lived that have shaped us," he paused for breath.

"When I met them I could see it. The desperation and brokenness. The sadness and bitterness. The loneliness. They were damaged. Their reality did not treat them well. Lalen and Red both lost someone they loved, someone they wanted to spend eternity with. Sometimes when I watch them I can see their resentment and envy of those who have marriages to those they love.

E-lin lost those who were close to him, enough to be considered family, to a greed filled war. He is our Earl- our Beloved Mad Hatter, who lost his mind.

Lan was broken by so many people. Betrayed by so many others, others that he trusted. By people he loved. He over came that though, but even now I can still see the distrust and fear he has of others.

Nal is complicated. When I met him he was distrustful to us, but he wasn't broken. He was hurt, but he was okay. He was healed if only scarred. Nothing else, and yet their are times I see him looking afraid. As if he's worried that this is all simply a dream.

Nel, like Nal is a special case. He wasn't broken or hurt, but he was prideful to a fault." He paused and reconsidered his words. Meanwhile Ai simply laid there absorbing every word that was being spoken to him. He would never have thought that any of the others had just as horrible lives as he did.

They all seemed so joyful and strong; as if nothing would ever break them. They all just seemed so indestructible. Ai felt guilty now though. Selfishly thinking that he was broken that nothing he did mattered. He was not giving them pity, but sympathy. Because now he understood how important that one percentage more he had of a happy ending counted. He got lucky. He was given more of a chance than the others to acheive his own happy ending.

Aren began once more and Ai listened with much more vigour, "Pride wouldn't be the word- no definitely not. He was too independent I should say. He was so used to relying only on himself that he didn't even know how to ask someone to help him. He was too accustomed to carrying the burden alone. It's taken us a very long time to teach him that he doesn't have to carry those burdens alone.

Ren is like death. Where we were called 'demon's he was called a 'reaper'. He was burdened more heavily than any of us with the ability to not only see the souls trapped within the Akuma, but to see another's future- their death. Over time its grown, but it's a giant burden to carry.

He was unloved and he craved it, but every time it was ripped away from him or it just didn't last. Its why he can be a bit possessive."

Aren yawned. Ai watched waiting for him to finish. He was curious to learn about Ian. Aren had once commented how they were like Lalen and Red- mirrored realities of one another.

Aren peeked through one eye smiling solemnly as he began telling Ai about Ian.

"I think between us all Ian is the one who suffered most. He was lonely, unloved, hurt, broken, and slowly going insane. He had no one but a twin sister who received most, all, of the attention. He was always compared to her, and seen as an extension of her. I won't deny that she had charisma, but she didn't have Ian's purity nor his heart. Ian is kind.

He's thoughtful and always plans ahead unlike the rest of us. He loved mysterious, just like you. He was never without determination and love for others.

She however was not any of that. Everything I saw about her was false, but Man loves the Devil. They are tricked by appearances and thought her to be an Angel."

His eyes gained a far off look. Ai felt tears gather again in his eyes.

"It's always black or white. Nobody ever sees the gray or the colors, or even the shades. Its hard living in a place like that Ai. Ian could only take so much before he shattered. We barely made it, and even then it took so long, it took all my restraint to not go into his reality and kill every last one of the humans living there! It hurt knowing that while I watched him he was there being hurt and broke bit by bit! I always torment myself thinking if I had just done something. Anything! I could've kept him from shattering as bad as he did!"

Ai could see the tears of frustration, of anger, and guilt run down Aren's cheeks, but he could also feel his own tears running down. He knew that Ian hadn't had the best life but to know that he almost killed himself and broke as badly as to be called sand-! He bit his own lip but even so broken and torn up sobs escaped his lips. It wasn't just him though. Aren was sobbing as well.

The two eventually ran out of tears and sobs. Their throats hurting afterwards. It took awhile but they eventually fell asleep. And Ai for once was glad that he had been born in his reality, but he also felt much more closer to his new family and vowed that he would never let anything ruin their happiness they had right now. His lips lifted up in a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own D gray man. I do own my OC though! Hope you all enjoy! If possible though could some of you review? I kinda feel like I'm doing something wrong. All reviews are welcome!**

She stood there in the center of it Aren sat besides her on his piano waiting for her to start.

Her hair was the color of crystal white a golden glint radiating from it. It reached past her knees and flowed freely. She was pale and small. She looked like a child no older than ten, but she was much older. Very much older.

She was dressed in a black and cream colored short sleeved dress with black tights and a cream colored corset on the outside tied with an orange ribbon.

Her eyes were a silver mist blue but overflowed with many colors. Her smile was bright and she sang,

_I pray that you will come_

_Please rescue me from myself_

_I can't take it anymore_

_It feels like I'm drowning in my own sorrow_

_My heart's bleeding out but I can't even feel it_

_I want to end this misery I am living in but feels like I'm already dead_

_I can't even feel the beating in my chest_

_It feels like I'm drowning in my own self-pity_

_I can't even get up and it hurts so much just to breathe_

_I'm missing you so much I want you here besides me_

_So I pray that you please hurry_

_Please rescue me from myself_

She twirled twice before she bowing. As did Aren. They left soon afterwards. He took her hand into his holding it tightly. She squeezed it back just as tight. They both smiled at each other and giggled.

"That was a great performance wasn't it Aren?" She asked him whistling a joyful tune.

He nodded agreeing with her. Whistling along side her.

Eventually they reached their changing rooms and parted ways before exiting together once again.

She was there waiting by the back door dressed in a zipped up fluffy blue jacket, white jeans, black boots, and frost pink blouse underneath. He arrived there three minutes later dressed in a soft thick red sweater with black pants and shoes, wearing a soft cream yellow shirt underneath. They left the performance building hand in hand.

They walked away with her humming and Aren whistling. It wasn't unusual for either of them to walk home after a performance. It gave them a moment of tranquility. Suddenly they stopped. She looked at Aren giving him a look that clearly expressed her tiny annoyance and amusement. His stomach had growled loudly. He scratched his head embarrassed.

She giggled and dragged him forwards. "Let's go get some food to fill up that stomach of yours Aren-Oniichan~" He nodded quickly, mouth watering at the mention of food. Especially ice-cream filled rice cakes- strawberrt mochi! She sighed knowing exactly what he was thinking of.

'I still think chocolate mochi is so much better than strawberry. Afterall what could beat chocolate! Definitely not strawberry! Definitely not! Oh~ just thinking about it makes my mouth water!

The soft feel of it in my hands. The white powder spreading on my hands covering the mochi in a smooth feel. And then the sweet chill of eating it and the chewyness it has. Oh, this is most definitely God's best creation, or man's whatever! Its still good!'

Both children went into lala land forgetting that neither had a sense of direction. Especially Aren.

_**One hour later...~**_

Aren looked around his arms crosses over his chest and his sister simply shaking her head thinking of the worst possible outcomes.

"We're never gonna get home! We're lost forever! And even if E-lin-san does find us the others are going to kill us for heading over to the snack buffet instead of going home! And then we'll never be able to another mochi ever again! Wah! Why did we have to get lost!? Why!?"

Aren's eye twitched. He slapped her head hard causing her to fall into a squat and hold her head in between her hands. She turned to face him her eyes large and teary set in a glare directed at him.

She mumbled something about him being 'abusive' and ''never finding a girlfriend'. His eye twitched again at the remarks. He held his fist tight in the air.

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

Aren sighed. She sighed. Both tilted their heads looking at the map utterly confused about where to go.

"You know," she started. Sighing as she looked over the map once more, "I don't think this thing is helping at all. We should just go to police station." Aren remained silent refusing to giving up.

She sighed and began dragging him forcefully away from the map.

_**Ten minutes later...~**_

She stood shocked at what she saw. Aren let his jaw drop to the ground.

There in front of them was the police station. The place they walked so far to get it, and there it was..._closed. _They giggled. Eyes shadowed by their bangs and tilted downwards.

The station was closed, they couldn't read a map, and they were lost. Oh, dear lord, how could this day get any worst?

The sky began to cloud over with dark gray clouds and it began raining. They chuckled darkly and screamed, "F**k this s**t!"

**_Back in Grand White dinner time- Seven:forty-nine..._**

Dinner had started and the two musician's had yet to arrive. The others began to worry. Dark thoughts filled their minds. Not even an entire minute passed and everyone had teleported out of the dining room and into the streets in search of their missing members.

Of course they all went in pairs. Who know's who else might get lost during this search mission.

E-lin went with Ren and over to the Lockheart teritory to see if any of the host's there had seen which direction the twins had gone in.

Red and Lalen had searched over in the Red light district asking their members of Brightdown if they had seen the two twins.

Neah, Tyki, Nal, and Vala had searched over at the mochi shopping district asking the older man who owned the shop, and the district, if he had seen Aren and his twin or if they had stopped by at all and then left.

Lenalee, Miranda, Krowly, Lavi, Kanda, Alma, Maire, Mei-lin, Timothy, and Aticador had all split up searching different districts and decreasing area's of where the missing twins could be.

Lan went Hane and Lex went with Mana into different districts calling out for their missing siblings using bribes to hopefully bring them out.

Ai and Ian were the last group searching the dome and the police station.

None of them came back with any helpful clues.

Red growled out in frustration.

_"Where the hell could they be!?"_

Lalen sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Yelling is not helping any of us find them, nor is it doing anything to calm the others down."

Red glared at her knowing she was right but refusing to admit it since it would probably count in the score book that one of his younger siblings were keeping. He had yet to find out who, but when he did find out they were going to die slowly and painfully for making it!

Meanwhile Ren looked around counting everyone that was present and those who were missing. E-lin noticed him doing so.

"Ren-chan what's wrong?"

He hesitated wondering whether he should point it out or not. He decided it would be better to get it over with than prolong the truth despite the reaction it would have.

"Where's Nel?"

Silence reigned over them until full blown panic took over. Red and Lalen ran in a random direction screaming out for the missing trio's name. E-lin flew into his chair searching from up in the sky. Neah, Tyki, Mana, Hane, and Nal were working on trying to keep the younger apostles from crying and sobbing their poor little hearts out. Ai had summoned his friends Will and Lion helping him keep calm and telling him to treat it as if any other mystery. Ian was pulling out his advanced technology looking over at every video recorded today and still being recorded trying to spot any of the three.

Ren shrugged and took his reapers with him to go search the other places they had yet to search. In one word it was utter chaos and mayhem.

**Back with the lost twins...**

Aren sighed. She sighed. He sighed and she sighed. Then they sighed.

Both were soaked to the bone, night had arrived, and they were still lost. They had rounded back to the dome, to the Lockheart mall, the mochi shop, the red light district, and the police station. Eventually they made their way to the Clock Crown tower. The tower that _they_ had built during the major battle with Lost Child. _That _brought back memories. They smiled softly.

He looked at her and she looked at him. He pulled out a piano key shaped pendant a bass clef engraved into it. He whispered, "Soulful piano active!" The pendant glowed white shaping into a translucent keyboard with a much larger glass-like version if it above his head.

She smiled softly closing her eyes and pulling out a similar pendant as him only inversed in color and engraved with a treble clef. She spoke softly, "Heart-filled piano. Activate!"

A piano matching his appeared above and in front of her. She moved into his shadow and he moved into her's. Both heads lowered, eyes closed, and smiles dancing across their lips.

Their hands across the keyboard the glass glowed with different colors each key played. The melody soft and mellow.

Their voices spoke as one,

_I remeber when we used to laugh_

_When we used to smile_

_We were like one being_

_Our hearts connected as one_

_Our souls tied to each other_

_..._

Nel looked to the side spotting the twins. He shrugged and closed his eyes listening to them sing. It was magical. The clock tower bells rang loud and clear mixing with the piano and the voices. It sounded like a symphony.

_..._

_I can remeber the days we spent wondering "how long"_

_"When"_

_We could be one once more_

_I remember the heartbreak I felt when we were torn apart_

_I can remeber the sound of your heartbeat under my ear_

_Under my own_

_They beated together as one_

_And without a doubt I believed that we would meet again_

_..._

Lalen and Red stopped. Smiles on their faces.

E-lin stopped, and simply floated there listening to them.

_..._

Slowly one by one the others heard and listened to them sing. Ren appeared silently behind Nel. Nel raised his finger to lips signalling him to not make a sound. He smirked and shrugged.

_..._

_So to wait for that day to come was misery_

_Misery so strong it felt like I was falling into the ocean_

_I reached my hand out for you to save me_

_And in that moment we touched we became one once more_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_I don't ever want to part_

_Together_

_Itsumo_

_I want to stay by your side_

_I never want to be parted ever again_

_It felt like I was falling into an ocean_

_I don't ever want to feel as empty as I did before_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Please let us stay together _

_Forever_

_Itsumo_

**Epilogue...**

"Achoo!" Aren sneezed.

Then, "Achoo!" She sneezed as well.

Both children laid in bed with fevers from the cold and the rain from yesterday. They had been found, but received strict scoldings from every last member until they suddenly fainted from the fever. Both were angry, but simply happy to be at home.

She snuggled closer to Aren until her ear rested above his heart. She listened to the sound of it's beating rhythm. She smiled and whispered, "Amai yume wa, anata o aishiteimasu."

She fell asleep instantly afterwards, but still caught his words and smile.

"Soshite, watashi wa anata dakedenaku, watashi no amai utsukushī, imōto, Arekusandora yorokobi ga daisukidesu."

**...**

**So I used google translate for the last half. Here are the translations in english:**

**Sister: "Sweet dreams Allen, I love you."**

**Aren: "****And I love you as well my sweet beautiful, sister, Alexandra Joy."**

**Alex is a long time OC that I've had but has only been In 3, sorta kinda, stories not counting this one. I had picked her name simply because I liked how Alexandra sounded with Joy. Hence the reason Joy. Joy is also my favorite word.**

**Alexandra translates to/means "Protector of man". It is the female variation of Alexander. Overall she is my most beloved OC to me and I hope you all liked her and will come to love her. Thank you for reading! Bye!**


End file.
